


i’m in love with my brother’s best friend

by muziyang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yifan | Kris, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Kim Jongin | Kai, Oblivious Zhang Yixing | Lay, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, dramatic kim jongin, dramatic-ish kim jongdae, intentional lowercase, junmyeon and yixing are besties, omegas have vaginas, whiny kim jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziyang/pseuds/muziyang
Summary: yixing moved back to minneosta and is staying with his best friend and his brothers. what will happen when the youngest brother, kim jongin, has a crush on zhang yixing? what will happen when he finds out his crush is mutual?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ermmm hi. i’m a really bad writer and i’ve had this sitting in my notes UNFINISHED, STILL IN THE WORKS, for like 2 years now??? maybe a little over a year and i thought it was about time to release the 3 chapters i have wrote to the world. please enjoy this omega!jongin and alpha!yixing fic i wrote because im a complete sucker for omega!jongin

at 4pm, jongin was taking a nap. at 4pm, jongdae was playing on the ps4 in their living room. at 4pm, minseok and junmyeon came home from picking up yixing at the airport. at 4pm, junmyeon decided to be an asshole, as jongin sees it. 

“jongin!! wake up! yixing is home!” jun said while pounding on his door. 

“okay!!!! damn. leave me alone.” the youngest woke up, angry at his brother for waking him up and not letting him sleep.

but his crush was home! yixing-ge came back!

he got out of bed groggily, muttering “one day, junmyeon will see the end of his days if he keeps thinking it’s okay to wake me up like this.” he heard footsteps going down the stairs, assuming jun had figured out he was awake.

“hi gege!! how is living in florida like?” dae asked. 

yixing has always been junmyeon’s best friend, ever since elementary. even though yixing’s family moved to florida while the kim brothers stayed in minnesota, they still kept close touch with each other.

“hi dae,” xing ruffled his hair and in return he glared at him, he only smiled back, “florida is fun! i’m glad to finally meet you guys again but i’m not happy to live in this weather.” he flopped down onto the couch next to jongdae, picking up a controller so he can play with him in the next round of overwatch.

the 3 of them got buffalo wild wings and junmyeon and minseok were plating it so it would be easy for everyone to eat. 

jongin brushed his hair so it would stop standing up and deemed ready to meet yixing. he was so happy! he was meeting him again after years! the omega could faintly smell his crush’s scent through the house. yixing’s scent has always been one of his favorites, the ocean and campfires with a hint of chamomile. he stepped out of his room and closed the door. jongin could feel someone looking at him while he closed his door and when he turned around, him and yixing made eye contact. 

‘he looks just as good as when he left,’ jongin thought. the alpha was always good looking, even his child mind knew that. yixing smiled at him and waved him to come down, he smiled back and descended down the stairs and sat right next to yixing.

“hi nini! how are you? you look so handsome now! they raised you well, didn’t they?,” the chinese male ruffled his hair and smiled even more at him, making the korean male blush. the smell of the ocean and campfires with a hint of chamomile hit jongin so heavily. 

oh how he wished he could shove his face in yixing’s neck and just smell him, sitting in his lap, relaxing in each other’s presence. and maybe even cock-warming him. ‘stop thinking about that right in front on him! slick is gonna come out and then everyone will know you’re horny.’ jongin scolded himself.

“hi xing-ge. you look more handsome than i do! and i’m doing good, i would’ve been better if jun hyung hadn’t woken me up,” the omega glaring at said male, the other rolling his eyes in return. 

_ yixing and junmyeon met when they were in 5th grade. it happened when yixing transferred from china to america. when junmyeon saw the new kid sitting all alone at recess, he went up to them and introduced himself. _

_ “hi! my name is junmyeon, and if i remember right, your name is yixing, right?” he pronounced his name in a very american accent but yixing laughed it off, seeing as the boy was being really nice to him. _

_ “yeah, my name is yixing. nice to meet you junmyeon,” the chinese male said in his best attempted english. _

_ “do you want to be friends?? and play with me?” _

_ “...yes!” _

_ since then, they’ve become really good friends and even like brothers. _

your second gender is usually revealed when you turn 10. alphas get their first rut at 16, and omegas get their first heat at 15. but not everything was ever accurate.

_ i _ t wasn’t a surprise when minseok was revealed an alpha, junmyeon a beta, jongdae an alpha, and yixing an alpha.

everyone was surprised, especially junmyeon when jongin was revealed omega. everyone thought he would be an alpha, not an omega. it happened when jongin started to smell like cookie spice and ginger essential oil, instead of the usual dull smell from someone who hadn’t had their second gender revealed.

_ jongin had been at home playing video games on their ps3 with his brothers when he started smelling different. minseok had planned giving the ps3 to jongin with his parents. gladly, they bought it for minseok so he could give it to his baby brother as his present. jongin was so grateful that minseok had got him the console he’d been wanting since, forever.  _

_ the five of them on the couch in the living room, switching on and off while playing a naruto game. jongin had won that round against yixing and was really happy he’d finally beat the older male. he was tired so he gave the controller to jongdae, and he laid on yixing because he wanted to sleep. the chinese male smiled at the younger being affectionate with him, warming up more and more to him. he ruffled the korean male’s hair and the other smiled at the action. _

_ “go to sleep nini, you look pretty tired,” said the 12-year-old. _

_ “okay hyung,” the 10-year-old replied. _

_ that’s when it hit.  _

_ it started smelling like cookie spice and ginger essential oil. everyone was confused, knowing it wasn’t each others’ smell or themselves. _

_ “jongin.” minseok said. _

_ pausing the game, all of them looked at said male, who was sleeping with his head on yixing’s shoulder, looking very well at rest.  _

_ “so ... he just revealed in his sleep...?” jongdae asked, knowing the smell came after jongin handed him the controller.  _

_ “i guess so because it didn’t start smelling like this before he slept.” minseok responded. _

_ “baby brother is an...omega?” junmyeon asked, being really confused because all of them expected him to be an alpha.  _

_ “i guess so. and that’s okay, he will always be our baby brother no matter his second gender.” minseok said. _

_ all of them nodding in agreement.  _

_ “...he smells nice,” yixing said after a beat of silence. _

_ “he does smell nice. but don’t you dare think of doing anything to my brother! you can do something when he’s able to give consent.” junmyeon responded, glaring at his best friend, trying to get his point across as best as he could. _

_ yixing laughed at his best friend’s antics. _

_ “of course jun, i wouldn’t want to scare nini.” _

yixing looked over at the tan male, ‘he’s a real beauty. i wonder if he’s into me like i’m into him, would love to be his mate,’ he thought. even though he was wearing really basic clothes, he still looked like the most prettiest male the elder has ever laid eyes on.

“gege?” jongin giggles and asked, “are you okay?”

“of course i am. why wouldn’t i be okay?” yixing asked.

“well... you were just staring at me. is there on my face? do i look weird? gege~ why didn’t you tell meeeee?” the younger whined.

“nini,” the other laughed “there’s nothing on your face and you don’t look weird. you look amazing. don’t worry so much.” he smiled.

“well, maybe you should worry nini. because i think gege was staring at you because you’re so ‘handsome and cute and just so adorable i could squish his cheeks~’ his words not mine,” jongdae said.

“gegeeeee!! you can’t just say thaaaaaaatt!!” jongin started whining again and was furiously blushing because his crush just complimented him!!! yixing said he was handsome and cute and adorable !!!!

yixing just laughed. 

Why.

“i’m not lying when i say you’re cute, handsome, and adorable i could squish your cheeks nini. ‘cause your my little brother as much as you’re jun’s little brother,” the chinese male said and poked his nose. jongin pouted in return. ‘am i Only his little brother?’

“you two stop flirting and come eat.” junmyeon called. he smiled and shook his head. his best friend is too obvious about his crush on jongin, but sadly jongin himself couldn’t see it. the rest of the brothers knew they both liked each other but somehow, they were both oblivious to the fact they both wanted each other. a lot.

they both got up and went to eat, along with jongdae.


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yixing takes care of jongin, flirts with him, and jongin kind of sees too much of yixing

“nini. nini-ah. wake up. you can’t sleep on the dining table, nini. c’mon, get up,” yixing was softly talking to him & softly shaking him. the smell of cookie spice and ginger essential oil was potent, standing right next to jongin. the smell made him a little lightheaded, the younger had always smelled so good, like a dessert and today wasn’t an exception. 

he wished he could go to sleep every night with jongin’s scent flooding his senses, with jongin in his arms. but he knew jongin would never see him like that. ‘it’s ‘cause i know he probably think i’m a creep for having a crush on him. ugh,’ yixing thought.

he came home from his night classes at the university to see jongin sleeping on the dining table, with his chromebook open, notebooks, and folders all around the table. he smiled fondly at the sight, but he needed nini to wake up so he can sleep even better in his room.

“nini, why won’t you wake up? are you that stubborn?,” yixing asked. he sighed when the younger still wouldn’t wake up. the chinese male picked him up bridal style and up the stairs. 

he made his way through the dark hallway and into jongin’s bedroom. the elder put him on his bed and tucked him in. the korean male looked so cute, pouting slightly until his mouth opened and drool started coming out. not the most attractive but still cute in yixing’s eyes. 

he smiled at the younger and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. 

he must’ve been working really hard if he knocked out on the dining table, the elder frowned at the thought of jongin working himself to the point of exhaustion. yixing walked into the bathroom, doing his night routine, and then retiring to the guest bedroom for the night. 

yixing had decided to transfer universities during the middle of the year, going up to minnesota to pursue his career as a teacher, since there’s good colleges. and because he wanted to meet junmyeon & his brothers again after years. 

when he had told jun, he was over the moon about the news, ecstatic even. he wanted to keep it a surprise to jongdae and jongin so he only told minseok. they’d told yixing that he could stay in the extra bedroom they had in the house.

with the fact that their parents had passed away when minseok with 11, they split their will between their four sons, and their aunt was their guardian.

their aunt passed away when minseok was 15 due to a heart attack. they were devastated, and it took a while for them to get back up on their feet. 

minseok and junmyeon paid the bills, jun feeling bad that his hyung had paid for this with mostly all of his money. so it was only fair that jun paid bills along with his hyung. 

yixing was proud of minseok and junmyeon for being a strong brother for all of them. he’s seen a lot of things happen in the kim family and he’d been there every step of the way to help them out, junmyeon was so grateful he has yixing around. if he didn’t, he’d probably had given up by now. and yixing is glad he has junmyeon around. 

“xing-ge... wake up gege!!! it’s 11am. jun hyung told me to wake you up because you have a class soon.” jongdae was waking him up, shaking him.

the smell of pinewood and tangerine slowly started to seep into yixing’s senses, slowly he woke up. 

“dae. shouldn’t you be at school too?” the older asked in a raspy voice, throat dry from not talking. 

“nope! my only class is at 2 today,” he replied, “nini made lunch last night before he did his homework! it’s just some kimbap and a few sandwiches. just warm them up hyung!,” the younger said. 

he got up to open the blinds which the older groaned at, “really dae?”, the said male then left the room with a, “hurry and get up gege!”

yixing would’ve slapped jongdae if he wasn’t junmyeon’s brother. he got up too 

quickly, his eyesight blurring and flashes of colors flew in his eyes. a few seconds after, it went away. he made his way towards the door before being startled halfway through.

“morning hyung!,” jongin loudly said, seeing yixing’s door open.

the smell of jongin flooded his senses almost immediately, the smell of sweet omega.

‘what is up with their obsession of loudly making their entrance. it’s way too fucking early for this shit right now.’ yixing thought. 

“jongin. what the fuck are you doing at home?,” the chinese male said. ‘does he not have class? what the fuck???,’ he thought. 

“my last class finished, i only have 4 classes”

“oh. well then what are you doing here, bothering me? it’s only 11am nini. give your gege a break.”

“you’re acting like your a grandpa. i warmed up lunch for you! it’s on the table,” the younger smiled at him. he leaned in and gave yixing a kiss on the cheek then left, leaving the older gaping. 

‘what the fuck???,’ they both simultaneously thought. 

‘what did i just do?!!,’ jongin thought. he had did it without thinking, just instinctively he kissed him on the cheek. it felt right to do it, like yixing was his boyfriend. ‘gege isn’t your boyfriend and never will be jongin!!’ 

he had to remind himself that yixing would never be his no matter how much he wanted it. who would want some lousy senior in high school? not yixing. he deserved so much better. the korean male sighed, getting in his feelings again over said chinese male. 

the younger walked into his room and lied in his bed, regretting what he did, kind of.

“yo,” he texted his best friend, do kyungsoo

“What?”

“you know how i told u about yixing and how much i like him and how he’s junmyeon’s best friend and how he’s living with us right now?”

“Yes, Jongin. You tell me about Yixing all the time.”

“so i might’ve like kind of kissed him on the cheek this mornjng when i went to go wake him up”

“What? Deadass?”

“yes. i’m fr. and like i feel like i should be regretting it rn but like. i dont. his skin was so soft kyungsoo”

“Okay I don’t need to know about his skin but your really bold for that jongin. I’m clapping for you right now.”

kyungsoo sends him a voice message of him clapping with the words, “your getting bold now! finally! proud of you.”

he replies with, “fuck you.”

yixing walks out the room, still surprised that happened. he tried to figure out an explanation on why the younger did it, no reasoning came to mind. 

‘nini doesn’t like me. he probably just only sees me as his hyung...right? but then that doesn’t justify why he’d kiss me. why the fuck did he kiss me??????’ his brain was about to combust. and he was so close to calling junmyeon to see if he had any idea. which he ended up doing.

“junmyeon,” he started going down the stairs, into the kitchen to grab the food jongin had left for him. he sat down in the living room, food on the table, sitting in front of the tv, sitting down on a small chair because the table is also small. he put on fairy tail and started to eat. 

“yixing. what do you want? i’m trying to enjoy my lunch right now and you’re kind of disturbing it.”

“how rude! i’m your best friend, i bring all the joy and sunshine into your life”

“uh huh, sure. why’d you call? did something happen at home?”

“uhhhh yes-“

“YES?!! WHAT HAPPENED???”

“nothing troubling!!”

“oh. continue.”

“it’s just that....” did he want to tell junmyeon? what if he got jongin into trouble? what if junmyeon yelled at him?

“that.....?????”

‘fuck it,’ yixing thought, ‘as zitao said, “full send it.”’

“so jongin came into my room to like greet me or whatever this morning right? he told me that he warmed up lunch for me and then kissed me on the cheek. he kissed me jun!!! nini doesn’t even like me like how i like him so i don’t even know why he did that.”

“xing...” he trailed off and laughed, “i’m pretty sure nini sees you like that. you just never see him looking at you like the way you look at him.”

“you’re lying to me junmyeon.”

“why would i lie to you about my younger brother liking you yixing! i’m serious right now.”

“maybe this is just a sick joke to you junmyeon, i don’t know.”

“i’m aware that my brother likes you!! he’s literally been keeping this from you for years. why would i playing a joke on you xing?”

“i just can’t see him liking me, that’s all. denying the fact that he actually likes me back is all i can do ‘cause it’s true.”

“he does! and i’m tired of you guys prancing around each other like this. ask him out already! oh yeah, his first heat is supposed to come in a week or two, maybe you can help him out.”

“wait his first heat? did he not get one when he turned 15?” omegas are supposed to get their first heats after they turn 15, not after they turned 18.


	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flirting insues

“he didn’t get his after he turned 15 which scared him a bit, but we told him that it’s totally normal if he didn’t get his first heat after 15.” 

“well, then when he does get it, i’ll simply check out a hotel for a few days then come back. simple.”

“yixing!!!! did you not hear what i said?? you can help him out not be an ass and leave”

“im not being an ass if i’m helping him jun!!!”

“plus i’m not gonna help him with his heat. he just turned 18. he’s still a kid junmyeon. not some adult. just because he’s legal doesn’t mean that morally it feels right.”

“i get what your saying yixing. i do. but i know jongin likes you and would love for you to help him with his heat. plus i think he’s always liked older people. well. considering you were like what, his first crush? and still his crush??”

“are you...sure?”

“yes xing! he’s liked you since like he was 12 or 13, i swear.”

“well. if you say that then i guess it wouldn’t be so bad? but i’d only do it if he asks me, of course”

“yeah no shit. it’d be weird if your crush comes back from florida after like what? 12 years??? just to find out that he knows you’re gonna have your first heat out of nowhere.”

“jun shut up. please.”

“never! you know that talking is my passion”

“you should use your mouth for other things other than talking, tell yifan that for me, yeah?”

“yixing!!! you can’t just sa-“

the chinese male hangs up the call.

after he finished his lunch, he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, then proceeded to wash them. 

he went to his room to undress and shower. yixing hadn’t fully close the door, only lightly pushing the door closed, leaving a little gap.

the said male started to take off his shirt, then his basketball shorts. jongin had walked to yixing’s room, to apologize for kissing him on the cheek, which he figured was the right thing to do after a situation like that.

right? right. jongin is so smart.

but he made a mistake. a grave mistake.

he stopped in front of yixing’s door, peeking inside his room since there was a gap, to see if it was a good idea to come in. 

it was definitely not.

he gaped. jongin was looking at a Nude Zhang Yixing. the younger saw that the older was long, thick, and cut. while he was soft. soft! ‘imagine if he was hard... and inside me, thrusting relentlessly... stop stop stop stop,’ he thought. but he couldn’t stop. he clenched his thighs together, clenching his cunt, desiring the elder’s cock inside him, relentlessly using him until his legs shook. 

he saw yixing picking up a towel, making his way to the door. ‘shit i gotta get out of here. now!,’ jongin all but bolted to his room, hurriedly getting inside, and locking the door. the said male’s breath had gotten a bit heavier, from nerves, from the thought getting caught. surprisingly, yixing hadn’t smelled him.

yixing stepped out of his room, phone in hand, and towel wrapped around his lower half. witnessing a jongin rushing to close the door, he was confused. ‘what? why was he... you know what. none of my business so i don’t care.’ he walked to the bathroom to quickly hop in the shower. yixing had a class at 2, the current time being 12:20. he had time, but he didn’t want to overestimate.

he rested the towel around his neck so that it would catch the remaining water drops. the chinese male did his morning routine and stepped out. he bumped into someone and he was met face to face with jongin. they both just stood there, staring at each other. jongin was stunned while yixing was curious as to why he was there.

jongdae was confused.

“the fuck are you two doing???,” jongdae asked.

“hyung!!,” jongin exclaimed.

“what?”

“why are you here?”

“because i live here? and i don’t have any classes until 2.”

“then leave!!”

“jongin it’s only 12. are you trying to kick your hyung out of the house?? you’re hurting me right now jongin, i thought you loved me!!,” jongdae started saying dramatically, faking that he was about to cry while talking.

jongdae started dramatically fake crying afterwards, saying, “nini hates meee...!!!!” while fake sobbing. yixing watched on with amusement written all over his face.

the younger face palmed out of embarrassment. yixing was right there and jongdae was acting ridiculous! seriously?

he went over and slapped jongdae in the face, “jongin!”, he grabbed jongdae by the arm and dragged him back to his room, went out and closed the door. he walked back to yixing.

“jongin.”

“yixing,” they spoke at the same time.

“what-“

“i-,” and again.

“you go first,” yixing said.

“ok.”

“i wanted to say i’m sorry for kissing you hyung.. i didn’t mean to do it. it just kind of happened? it felt right to do it and it was really weird for me to it and i’m just really sorry yixing you probably don’t want some weird 18-year-old kissing you and shit and-“

“jongin,” yixing cut him off.

“yes?”

“it’s okay,” he smiled.

“i didn’t mind it at all really. i liked it. a lot.”

jongin’s brain short-circuited. yixing liked the kiss? did he like him? Zhang Yixing liked the kiss that Kim Jongin gave him on the cheek?????? it didn’t help that being so close to yixing and smelling him made his brain short circuit even more. he smelled like a musky alpha, which turned him on by a lot.

“what?,” he stood there, very shocked. jongin thought that the other could tell, and he was right.

yixing laughed at how cute jongin looked, “yeah, i liked it nini,” then he decided to fuck around with the younger a little, “would you mind giving me one on the lips this time?,” he smirked.

jongin started blushing. hard. “i-i mean if you wanted to, i wouldn’t mind, i don’t mind at all actually,” he started rambling out of nervousness. the korean male would always get like this whenever he was nervous. rambling because he didn’t know how to genuinely deal with his emotions, “like no complaints! like i mean look at you! of course i wouldn-“ he got cut off by yixing pressing his lips against his. the younger was too shocked to kiss back properly. 

‘what the fuck?’ he thought while yixing was pulling back. the chinese male quirked an eyebrow at him, “i thought you said you didn’t mind.. baby.” the nickname rolled off his tongue so easily for yixing, like he’s always called him by that. like jongin was His baby. 

“baby???? i’m your baby now?,” jongin was in a constant loop of ‘what the fuck.’ thanks to yixing. not only did he just call him baby, but he was standing in front of him with only a towel! just one flimsy towel covering what he desired. if it fell, he could get on his knees and suck him off, like he fantasized. then maybe from there yixing would take jongin to his room and fuck him.

he was getting even more horny now and he was pretty sure the older male could smell his arousal. it was inevitable. 

yixing smelled his arousal since he started getting turned on, but didn’t act upon it because seeing jongin all shy and embarrassed was too cute for him. he couldn’t help but fuck with him a little more.

“jongin-ah... what’s getting you so aroused right now?,” yixing smiled devilishly. the younger was so fucked. so so fucked. at least mentally, not how he actually wanted it.

jongin didn’t wanna answer him. how would he react to him saying, “i just get really turned on by your scent cuz you smell so musky and the thought of the towel being the only thing covering what i want so badly is really fucking with me.” 

but apparently he stayed quiet for longer than yixing liked.

“nini,” he raised his chin so he was looking at him, “i asked why you’re so aroused right now. is it because of me? are you thinking of someone else while in front of me? what’s up baby?” the older smirked when he saw the other shiver because of the nickname. he knew what he was doing to jongin, he just wanted to fuck around and see if junmyeon was right. 

“answer me jongin.”

“hyung... you need to get to campus by 2, you have class still...,” the younger said, not making eye contact with him.

“fuck. your right. don’t think i’m done with you yet though,” he kissed jongin on the lips, this time he properly kissed him back. the younger pliantly opened his mouth when yixing prodded inside. the older pulled back when jongin whined at yixing biting his bottom lip. yixing said smiling, “see you later nini,” with one last peck to his cheek then left to his room to get ready for class.


End file.
